


Lab.oratory

by xiaolianhua



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Bottom Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Dom Kim Jongin | Kai, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Flogging, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Scene, Riding Crops, Sex Club, Sex Toys, Sub Do Kyungsoo | D.O., Top Kim Jongin | Kai, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22257190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaolianhua/pseuds/xiaolianhua
Summary: "Lab.oratory: “Men’s club. Play safe - dress dirty. No drugs - no perfume.”Notorious sex club with fetish nights, public and private rooms for scenes. Jongin and Kyungsoo had visited here enough to feel ease with the atmosphere. Today, they would be performing their first scene in a public room, in front of audience.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 10
Kudos: 105
Collections: Ultimate Top Kim Jongin Fic Fest 2019





	Lab.oratory

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** self-prompt  
>  **Summary:** Based on Jongin's solo on the last concert. Dominant Jongin and submissive Kyungsoo.  
>  **Trigger Warnings:** BDSM 
> 
> **Author's notes (please read):**  
>  1\. The club is real (you can google if you want). The infrastructure is nothing like portrayed in this fic. Sex clubs are legal in some countries and everyone stepping inside them is consent to everything they might see there. The public rooms are free to enter and free to leave. 
> 
> 2\. BDSM is based on Safe, Sane and Consensual. **Do not** attempt to do any of the scenes written here home unless you know what you are doing and trust your partner. 
> 
> 3\. I am no means professional in BDSM lifestyle or scene. I have tried my best to describe the general reaction but each and every sub and dom have their own reactions and feelings. 
> 
> 4\. Thank you for my beta "K" for correcting my grammar, helping with the story and being there for general safe ground during the fic. You are the best! 
> 
> 5\. Thank you for the admins for letting me to join at the very last step and do a self-prompt of this. You have been very helpful and made this fest really easy to participate.

Kyungsoo eyed the club exterior as they walked towards it. ‘Lab.oratory’ read on the small sign at the side of a door: “Men’s club. Play safe - dress dirty. No drugs - no perfume.” The club was well hidden in the industrial area of the city, the front door looking more like a cargo bay than a club entrance. The owners - and the club goers - preferred it that way. The club was notorious for its gay parties and BDSM shows, as well as the rentable dungeons for pleasure in pairs or groups. 

It surely wasn’t the first time they had visited here together, but tonight would be the first time they used the public rooms at the second level. He wet his lips as he took a look at his boyfriend - his master. The tight leather pants clung to his master’s legs, accentuating the shape and length. The flimsy top he was wearing didn’t do much to hide the muscles and the lean body of his lover.

Jongin turned his head and smiled to Kyungsoo as he felt the other’s gaze, “Like what you see?”

“Always,” Kyungsoo answered immediately as he followed Jongin into the club. He himself was also clad in leather. The dark leather was equally tight on his thighs. The top he was wearing was only a vest, barely held together with a clasp in the middle. Around his neck Kyungsoo wore a collar with a silver ring. It had been a present from Jongin for his birthday and for taking the brave step of bringing their relationship into a new level last year.

Kyungsoo let the younger pay the fees, nodding his greeting to the staff as they walked past them into the first level. “Drink? To loosen you up?” Jongin asked, nodding towards the bar.

Kyungsoo shrugged and shook his head. “No, I want to be aware of everything we do tonight.” 

He let his eyes roam around the first floor. The dress code for the club was as simple as “dress dirty,” which equaled leather, revealing clothes and sometimes down to bare minimum. Kyungsoo let himself stare at a man in an intricate leather harness, his skin oiled and glistening in the colored lights. 

Jongin grinned as he caught Kyungsoo’s eyes and followed the sight to the man on the edge of the dance floor. “You’re so damn lucky that I love you and won’t punish you for looking at other men,” he growled, slapping Kyungsoo’s ass. 

“What if I want to be punished?” Kyungsoo challenged, raising a brow as he dared a grin at his master. 

“Fuck..” Jongin groaned, “Not tonight. Not now, but next time I promise you I’ll show you what misbehaving subs deserve.” 

“Gladly,” Kyungsoo hummed and idly toyed with his collar.

“You’re ready? The room should be free for us now?” Jongin asked, taking Kyungsoo’s hand in his own and squeezing softly. 

Kyungsoo gulped but nodded. He was excited, nervous, yes, but so excited. This was something they had talked about before. Ever since the first time Jongin had shown him the upper parts of this club, the public rooms and the private chambers, Kyungsoo had wanted this. He had wanted to be truly chained, at his master’s mercy, and that had happened. Jongin had chained him, pleasured him in the dim light of the private rooms and it had been amazing. The few times they had used the private chambers brought Kyungsoo’s pleasure up to a level he never knew was possible for a human to feel.

And for him it wasn’t just for the pained pleasure, but for the love and trust. Their relationship had been at first soft and gentle, and gradually Jongin had introduced Kyungsoo to the lifestyle in the bedroom and the older had loved it. Kyungsoo loved Jongin and trusted him to know his limits. He knew that Jongin would not hurt him too much even if he refused to stop the younger in a stubborn state of mind and bring him the pleasure they both wanted. “Yeah, let’s go.” He smiled and took Jongin’s hand, following him up the stairs.

Jongin led them to a smaller public room with a few couches at the sides and a stage at the other end. The St. Andrew’s cross took up most of the stage along with a small table for the master to keep their toys. The younger placed his bag on the table, talking quietly with one of the staff members about their setup and music. 

Turning to face his lover, he smiled at him, reaching down to entwine their fingers in loving hold again. “What are your safe words?” 

“Green to go on, yellow to give a break, and red to stop,” Kyungsoo said, looking back at the other, “And I can use them whenever I need, or I answer to you when you ask.” 

“Good,” Jongin smiled and kissed Kyungsoo’s lips. “I want you to use them. I try to make it pleasurable for both of us, but use them whenever and I’ll stop.” 

“I know you will.” Kyungsoo nodded, trusting fully his partner in this. “And I’m sure we can do this without a break, we chose my favorite ones after all,” he grinned and quietly moved to the adjacent room to strip down as Jongin talked with the staff. He stripped down, leaving only the collar on before relieving himself and cleaning up properly.

They had talked about today’s scene before coming here, so Kyungsoo knew what was going to happen. As it was their first public scene, they decided to keep it simple, something that they both knew Kyungsoo liked and would be able to enjoy. He looked at himself from the full-length mirror before stepping out of the room and knelt on the floor beside the door, ready for the scene to start.

Jongin finished with the set up, walking past Kyungsoo without even looking at him to the smaller room to discard his shirt, leaving the leather pants on. He touched Kyungsoo’s hair as he stepped back into the public room and looked around.

There were already a few people seated on the couches and chairs, some more stepping in and finding their seats. Jongin exchanged a few words with the staff member and soon an intense instrumental piece was filling the space. The music was there to create ambiance – for the most part – but Jongin knew Kyungsoo would be more relaxed with it as well.

Jongin walked to Kyungsoo and clasped a leash on the collar, tugging few times before pulling hard, making the smaller man stumble before regaining his balance. The smaller crawled over the frame and stood up, leaning against the hard wood as Jongin fastened the cuffs around his ankles and wrists.

The wood felt smooth against his nude body, the restraints comfortable and wide as Kyungsoo tugged against them to test the give. Deeming it suitable, he hummed, relaxing against the frame. He saw the lights fading, the audience hiding in the dark as the spotlight kept them illuminated – on display.

“Good?” Jongin asked quietly, searching Kyungsoo’s eyes. 

“Yes, sir,” he said and eyed the blindfold in his master’s hands. He nodded in agreement to use it and let his head lull forward for Jongin to tie it up properly behind his head. 

The setting done, Jongin gave the staff a sign, and the music was turned down low so that their words and sounds would be heard over it. Jongin took the flogger from the table and lightly ran it over Kyungsoo’s bare body.

He let the leather straps tease his sub, fluttering sensation over the sensitive inner thighs, over his crotch, his nipples and arms. Without a warning Jongin flicked his wrist, the flogger hitting Kyungsoo’s thigh with moderate power making the sub twitch. Jongin grinned, delivering a few more hits with varying strength around Kyungsoo’s soft body – sliding, hitting, slamming and caressing, making his sub whine for attention.

“You like that,” Jongin said, delivering a hard hit with the flogger on Kyungsoo’s stomach, the ends hitting his side with a loud slap. “Not knowing what’s going on makes you so hot,” he drawled, hitting Kyungsoo’s nipples and reveling in the pained gasp that left his sub’s plump lips.

He sped up his actions, delivering strong blows around Kyungsoo’s body, getting harder with each hit. “How’s that, want more?”

Kyungsoo swallowed, wetting his dry lips after another hard blow wrangled a gasp and moan from his lungs. “Y-yes, sir. I want more, sir.”

“What do you want more of?” Jongin asked, now leisurely mapping the red marks on his sub’s body with the flogger.

“The flogger, sir.”

“Ah..” Jongin grinned, hitting Kyungsoo’s side hard with the toy, “Tell me. Where do you want it?”

Kyungsoo bit his lip, thankful of the blindfold so that he couldn’t see the audience as he answered with a steady voice, “My cock, sir, please sir.”

Jongin smirked as Kyungsoo let out a pained yell at the direct hit. He knew his sub’s limits and this wasn’t anywhere near what he could take. Indulging his sub’s wishes he hit him again where he wanted the most before delivering few more hard blows around Kyungsoo’s sides and stomach as well as thighs before lessening the strength of each consecutive flick of his wrist.

At the end of it Kyungsoo was panting, lips dry from the harsh breathing. His skin felt like it was on fire, the nerve endings prickling and sending small shocks over to his brain. Kyungsoo’s breath hitched as Jongin licked over the red welt on his chest, biting at the sensitive skin. “I love marking you,” he said, trailing a finger over the visible marks along Kyungsoo’s body, “You show them so proudly. The marks that show you belong to me and me only.”

Jongin’s tone was hard, demanding, and that turned Kyungsoo on even more. He whimpered, hips jerking in the air for any friction. “Yes, sir, master, mark me. I’m yours, yours only.”

Jongin indulged his sub and rewarded him with few strokes on his hardening length. He liked to keep his sub free - the cockring reserved only for special occasions. Jongin knew his sub held back well; he was trained for it. Jongin might not say it aloud, but the reward of being the only one bringing his sub to orgasm, not the toys, not the scene, but his cock only, made him satisfied and proud.

Kyungsoo’s breath hitched at the surprisingly gentle touch, having not expected that in the middle of the scene. He took a shuddering breath as Jongin told him he’d clip his nipples next. “Please, sir,” he breathed before feeling the sharp clips biting into his tender skin. He gasped, the sudden movement jolting the weight attached to the clamp and making it sting.

His body was thundering, the flogging having made his thoughts hazy with pained pleasure: he needed more, he wanted more and whilst he would not normally beg for his master, his sir, he couldn’t stop the begs – demands – leaving his lips this time. “More please...I need more.. Want more.” 

Jongin hummed, trailing a hand over his sub’s sweaty skin and tugged the strings attached to the nipple clamps. “What was that? Are you telling your master what to do?” he reprimanded, fingering the riding crop on the table.

“N-no! No sir – I.. please.” 

“Bad boys need to be punished for their behavior!” Jongin said, fingers gripping the handle of the crop tightly as he flicked his wrist and aimed for Kyungsoo’s side. The harsh slap resonated in the room as the tip hit the target, making Kyungsoo whimper in pain and slump slightly against the restraints.

Jongin ignored him, whipping the crop to his right thigh and again to his left. “What a slut you are. Begging and ordering your master for your pleasure.”

“I’m sorry, sir,” Kyungsoo said quietly, drawing in a shaky breath, “I didn’t mean to, sir. I’m sorry, sir.”

Jongin looked at him, noticing the small smirk that flashed on his sub’s lips, so fleeting that he would have missed it if he were not paying close attention. His sub wanted this, he was challenging his master and oh did Jongin like that.

He turned the crop in his hand, letting the tip trail over Kyungsoo’s heated skin as he walked around the man. He teased and toyed with his sub for a moment, enjoying the sounds slipping past the plump lips. He took a breath and started a sequence of hits, aiming barely above the last hit with each strike, making Kyungsoo howl in pain as the leather tip stung on his skin and the writhing caused his nipples to burn when the clamps tightened around them.

Kyungsoo braced himself, the pain was almost intolerable, but he concentrated on the lingering pleasure. He knew he wasn’t far from the subspace and Jongin knew it. They had done this enough for his master to pick up on the signs. He wanted it hard today, harder than what they had discussed before, and his plan had worked. He had railed his master into giving him what he wanted. Kyungsoo knew that once Jongin realized what he had done, he’d be punished, but now, he was going to enjoy it. 

He heard Jongin move and heard him place the riding crop back onto the table. He swallowed dryly, breathing short and restricted as he relished in the feelings. If his skin felt like it was on fire before, now it was burning. The heated sensation accelerated with each breath he took. The nipple clamps were still in place, and he tried to regulate his breaths to make it more bearable. 

“Color?” 

Kyungsoo wet his lips. It hurt but he was so close. “Green.” 

Jongin nodded to himself, inspecting his lover. “Time for the last part: wax. You ready?” Jongin asked and Kyungsoo nodded.

“Yes, sir.”

Jongin hummed and took the white candle, carefully tipping it over Kyungsoo’s chest. The molten wax hardened as it dripped along the sweaty chest.

Kyungsoo moaned; the warm heat felt amazing on his heated skin. He knew this was the mildest candle they had, and he remembered Jongin bringing the next two along with this. Kyungsoo arched his back as the warm wax dripped over his stomach and inner thighs. It felt almost like a reward and he felt himself getting aroused. 

Jongin placed the candle back on the table before reaching for the nipple clamps and took them away.

Kyungsoo’s groan bordered on a howl as the rush of blood to his abused nipples made them itch and burn. The pain shot through his body a second later, emphasized with a drip of hotter pink wax on his right nipple. He yelled, back arching and arms struggling against the restraints as the pained pleasure shot through his abused body.

Jongin looked at him closely. “Color?” he demanded as his eyes took in the way Kyungsoo’s body moved with ragged breaths. 

“G-green, sir,” Kyungsoo gasped, wetting his dry lips. 

Jongin looked at him, not sure if he trusted Kyungsoo’s words. He decided that maybe a small break was better, and he took a small breather just to burn the candle more and at the same time giving Kyungsoo the break he didn’t ask for. He looked at the burning candles on the table and decided to leave the red one untouched. The pink would be more than enough for tonight. 

Jongin tipped the candle again, letting the molten wax drip on the sensitive skin. 

The wax was hot as it was dripped over Kyungsoo’s skin. The molten wax prickled as it drained lower before hardening on his heated skin. Kyungsoo felt hot, pained but so aroused as Jongin continued to drip the wax over him. With a shudder he gasped as Jongin poured the wax on the base of his half-erect cock. The sensation was all it took for Kyungsoo to reach the subspace. He moaned breathlessly as his body slumped slightly against the restraints. He felt dizzy, not from the lack of air but the feeling of intense pleasure and the trust and care of his master as they dominated him. That was all Kyungsoo had ever asked for and all that he strived for.

Jongin noticed the change in his sub and placed the candle aside as he ran a gentle hand over Kyungsoo’s heated skin, calming the rapid breathing. “You did so well, Soo. I’m so proud of you,” he said as he kissed Kyungsoo’s neck, hand still caressing his side softly, gently. 

The lights turned on and the audience started to leave the room. Jongin got the staff to turn off the music as he slowly took the blindfold off and slid a hand through Kyungsoo’s sweaty locks. “I’m so, so proud of you,” he said again, staring at his sub in awe as he quickly unclasped the restraints and caught his lover’s body in his arms as he slumped forward, utterly drained.

Jongin helped Kyungsoo to the side room to lay on the bed and took off his own clothes. He was far from unaffected, but he ignored his own arousal as he laid down next to Kyungsoo. “I love you, Soo,” he breathed, smiling softly as he leaned in to kiss his lover. “You are so amazing,” a kiss, “so beautiful,” another kiss on Kyungsoo’s neck, “so perfect for me,” a kiss on his clavicle, “I’m so happy to have you in my life.”

Kyungsoo’s sigh was content and calm as he slowly came down. The euphoric and disoriented feeling startled him at first when he reached it. He hadn’t been expecting it at the beginning of their relationship, but the closeness and the gentleness of Jongin even during their scenes had eased into him and now he couldn’t get enough. His voice was still far gone, but he blinked and managed to smile at the other man who was carefully removing the hardened wax from his skin and applying cooling gel to the red spots underneath. 

This was what he had been searching for, the feeling of being loved, wanted and cherished. The trust he had for the other and what he received back was overwhelming. He felt Jongin press soft kisses over his legs, barely there touches as he methodically moved over his body, his hands and lips healing the bruises and welts produced just a moment ago. “Jongin..” he breathed, throat dry and raw. 

Jongin looked up and nodded, reaching for the water bottle and held it to Kyungsoo’s lips. “Careful,” he said as Kyungsoo coughed, and waited before giving him some more of the water before setting the bottle aside. “How are you feeling?” he asked, sliding down the bed to look at his lover closely, deep eyes finding the other pair.

“Amazing,” Kyungsoo breathed truthfully, his muscles still devoid of energy. The pleasure was still humming in his body, every breath he took as he reveled in the emotional space his high brought him. He knew the drop would come soon, and he hoped it came slowly this time.

Jongin’s smile was contagious as he watched his lover, hand never stopping the careful touches. “I love you, Soo. So much. You mean the world to me.” He slid his hand lower, gently palming Kyungsoo’s soft member. “Can I?”

Kyungsoo’s hips jerked involuntarily to the touch, the suppressed need for orgasm rushing back at the simple touch. “Please..” he sighed, eyes closing at the touch.

“You don’t need to beg,” Jongin whispered against Kyungsoo’s lips as he kissed him slowly, letting his lover set the pace.

Kyungsoo kissed him back languidly, deep and slow as he moved into Jongin’s touch. His lover’s strong fingers touched him just right to bring him close to the edge. This was not about teasing, not about prolonging, but about relief and completion. 

Jongin broke the kiss to shuffle down the bed and take Kyungsoo’s member in his mouth. He looked up as he licked the tip and sunk down. Bracing himself with a hand across Kyungsoo’s hips, he moved, sucking and licking the sensitive skin. “You taste so good,” he smiled, licking the pre-cum before suckling on the tip again. His other hand slid down to jerk himself off at the same time as he pleasured his lover.

Jongin moved to get the lube and carefully prepared his lover. He kept kissing and caressing Kyungsoo’s thighs and cock as he worked his fingers in and out in a slow, almost tender act. He pulled his fingers away and moved to kiss his lover, asking for permission again before pushing in.

The heat that engulfed Jongin as he thrust in was on a different level. It seemed that the scene was even better to his lover than he had thought. He breathed out some compliments and profanities as he slowly built up a rhythm. Jongin knew he wouldn’t last long and that Kyungsoo wouldn’t be able to take it for long either.

He moved a hand back on Kyungsoo’s length and stroked along his thrusts, moaning when Kyungsoo clenched around him. 

With a broken moan Kyungsoo released in Jongin’s hand, body shuddering in the waves of pleasure. Jongin stroked him through it and after a few thrusts pulled out to release on Kyungsoo’s stomach.

Jongin braced himself, twitching through his orgasm before reaching for some towels and cleaned them up. Tossing the spoiled towels aside, he laid next to his lover, pulling Kyungsoo’s heated body against himself. 

Kyungsoo hummed, moving his arms to embrace Jongin. He was still feeling lethargic, but at least he could finally move his limbs. “You are perfect, too. For taking care of me so well,” he said, gazing deep into Jongin’s dark eyes.

This was the best part in Kyungsoo’s mind. The sweet and loving aftercare and tender moments. The feeling of raw love he got from the younger, the way his body ached for the other’s touch. Kyungsoo buried his face in Jongin’s chest, ignoring the tears that trailed down from the corner of his eye. He felt wrecked, physically and emotionally, but so cared for and trusted, and the mix of emotions was just too much to bear. 

“We should go home. Help me a little?” he mumbled after few minutes, the emotional high coming down fast.

“Anything you need.” Jongin smiled and kissed him softly once more. He moved off the bed to get Kyungsoo’s clothes from the chair. “Is your skin feeling fine? Maybe some more of the ointment?” Jongin asked, looking at his lover sitting on the bed. 

“I’m fine,” Kyungsoo sighed, “I want to wash up first so it won’t go to waste.” 

“I’ll run you a bath when we get home,” Jongin promised and knelt by the bed, helping to pull up Kyungsoo’s underwear. He planted a kiss on Kyungsoo’s lips before slipping the shirt on, covering his lover. “And after I wash you, I’ll apply the lotion again. You look so beautiful with my marks on your light skin, it never stops amazing me.” 

Kyungsoo felt his cheeks get hot at the words, “You can mark me whenever, baby.” 

Jongin reached for Kyungsoo’s pants and carefully helped to tug them upwards. “Mhmm, I love that,” he said, pausing to look at his lover’s face, “But I love taking care of you more. It makes me happy to see you happy. I’m so proud of you and no matter what, I don’t want to hurt you in a way that’ll leave a permanent mark. You know that, right?” 

“Yeah, I know…” Kyungsoo nodded, standing up to let Jongin finish dressing him. “I wouldn’t mind though, if you did,” he said quietly, sitting back down as Jongin dressed himself. 

Jongin stared at his lover, taking in the way he absentmindedly gnawed at his lip and fumbled with his fingers. Jongin stepped closer and tilted Kyungsoo’s face with a gentle touch, leaning in to kiss him softly, “We’ll talk about that later.” 

Jongin pressed a kiss to Kyungsoo’s temple and straightened up. “Wait here while I gather our stuff from the room, and then we can leave, okay?” Jongin smiled and walked to the main room to collect their things.

Kyungsoo watched his lover leave and move around. Ten years ago he never thought he’d do this: be restrained and tortured in front of an audience and enjoy it enough to reach the ultimate pleasure, but then again, he never thought he’d enjoy this lifestyle. He truly loved Jongin and he knew Jongin loved him back. And in Kyungsoo’s mind, what made them so special - their love so special - was the fact that outside this club, they were just like any married couple. They enjoyed having occasional sweet vanilla sex and the closeness of several years together. There was no pressure to bring the lifestyle into their everyday lives. 

“Ready?” Jongin’s voice brought him out of his thoughts, and Kyungsoo nodded with a smile.

“Yeah, let’s go home, love.” 

Jongin mirrored the smile and kissed Kyungsoo softly before helping him down the stairs and out of the club.

Kyungsoo leaned against Jongin’s side, enjoying the warmth and sense of security in his lover’s arms as the younger led them to their car and away from the club.


End file.
